Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines chilled chambers for receipt of food items for storage. One or more insulated, sealing doors are provided for selectively enclosing the chilled food storage chambers.
In order to facilitate accessibility of food items stored therein, the cabinet of the refrigerator appliance may contain multiple food storage chambers provided to store items of different sizes and/or at different conditions. In such appliances, multiple doors may be provided. Multiple doors can be provided in side-by-side, top and bottom, inner and outer arrangements, or various combinations thereof.
When doors of the refrigerator appliance are provided in an opposing relationship, e.g., side-by-side or French doors, it is desirable to maintain alignment of the opposing doors. The alignment of one or both doors in a set of opposing doors may need to be adjusted, e.g., due to variations from manufacturing and/or asymmetrical loading of the opposing doors. If the doors are out of alignment, the aesthetics of the refrigerator may be unpleasing and the effectiveness of the seal provided by the doors may be impaired. Accordingly, devices for adjusting the alignment of the refrigerator doors would be useful.